Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series. He is the most wanted criminal with a very large bounty on his head for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. Biography The Legacy of Ragna the Bloodedge *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. When he was in his mid-teens, he had blond hair and green eyes before being bitten by Rachel. After he is taken care of by Jubei, he wears a traditional Japanese style sleeveless red turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. Personality Ragna is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. In this regard, Ragna is similar to the stereotypical anime delinquent. This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life, which has created a mass of hatred in him; stronger than that of any other individual. Ragna often becomes infuriated at first sight of Terumi, which he often takes advantage of through taunting him. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Ragna possesses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many characters hate or admire. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Ragna does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose - that of revenge. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Taokaka, Noel and Jubei. He spared Arakune's life due to Litchi's pleas, and in his Arcade Mode, he directly references his promise to Litchi to let him live after he defeats him. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her. It is also hinted that he and Rachel have feelings for one another, but both of them would die before admitting it. Theme Song Ragna the Bloodedge's theme song is "Rebellion" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia *Ragna is called Shinigami (死神) in the Japanese dub, meaning God of Death. This was replaced in the English version with Grim Reaper, a more Western personification of death. *Ragna currently has the most background musics in BlazBlue. *When Ragna fights Hazama, the intro scene is the collision of Ragna's First blow of Carnage Scissors with Hazama's Standing C, with later Ragna backdashing to avoid Hazama's 6C attack, however, if both Ragna and Hazama are in their unlimited forms, the intro will be Ragna and Hazama activating their Azure Grimoire. In the original arcade version of Calamity Trigger, the intro between Jin and Ragna plays in a similar effect. This could be a throwback to Guilty Gear: Accent Core's version of the Sol (Present or Order version) vs. Ky/Order-Sol vs. Slayer intros. *Ragna dislikes needles, as revealed by his dialogue in his Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! section. *Interestingly enough, three of Ragna's Special Attacks which involves using his darkness element have names related to 'hell' (Hell's Fang, Gauntlet Hades and Inferno Divider). Both Hell and Inferno share the same meaning, while Hades refers to the ancient Greek god of the underworld. In Hell's Fang's case, the intended name might have been actually Hel (the name of the goddess of death in Norse mythology), but was changed to Hell in the English version due to the similarity in their kana. It happens the same with Belial Edge, in which Belial is one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell. *Unlimited Ragna's theme, Black Onslaught, is the only one with English lyrics for both original and L.A. versions. *When Ragna is beaten by Platinum in the latter's story mode, his sprite is the bloody Ragna with his left arm torn off instead of the normal defeated sprite. This might be a case where the game loads the wrong sprite for the situation. Gallery Illustrations Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Ragna the Bloodedge (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Teenager).png|Teenage Ragna Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Human Beings Category:Boss Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in March Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:Cruiserweight Characters Category:BlazBlue: Centralfiction Characters